Witcher's story
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Witcher's story of how he agreed to save sorcerers if they serve a life debt to him.


Summary: Witcher agreed to saved the sorcerer's of the lodge from danger if they agree to a life debt to serve him ni matter what.

It was late one dark evening in the forest near a lake. The Witcher named Gerald was resting against tree. He was sleeping peacefully until someone aproch him waking him up. Suddenly reaching out for his silver sword about to strike. when out came two beautiful woman. Looking up to see who they we're. Shocked to see that they were woman he new.

Sorry to disturb you, Gerald. But we wanted to know what happened to you and why you left? I mean we should of had a right to know.

Thought it be best uog didn't know what i was doing. By the way Triss and Yen hiw did you find me. I left no trasil for you to follow me. Made it very hard to find me or track. So I guess one of you marked me with something so you can track me?

Wow he's good Triss, Yen said.

Damit Yen, You all should know i don't like ut when you do this stuff. Niw take it off and leave. I have a long journey to continue and I don't want you here understand.

What's going on Gerald, Why don't yoh want anyone's help ir ours. What's going on. You own me that much i think.

Find, Triss. I'm going to finish killing every wild hunt i can find until they're none of them left. I'm going to get rid of them for ever.

What? Your going to kill the rest if them no matter if it kills you. Yen asked.

Yes, Because of them i lost my home and frieny and people abonaded me anyways and that's what you two were talking about before I left. So go ahead leave like uoh wanted to. Its been all you talk about between the both of you. Si why should you care if I die doing something i thunj is right. Triss you don't care and as for you Yen. You just multiple like always. Im suck of you treating me like im nothing. I going so bye.

Both Triss and Yen new he waa not coming back again. Yen new what he meant multipling and She new well that's all she did to him. Triss bew she used him to have her way and she new he new. But going and doing this suicide thing they never thought he'd do until now.

He stood up putting on his swords and saddle his new armored horse. He had made sure to get the best armor for his horse. It was mostly elven horse armor and some good to. He didn't bother looking back as he ride off.

Both Yen and Triss, stood there fir several minutes then they decided that they're going to follow him. But before they set off they decided to get other sorcerer's they neey to help. Triss followed Gerald secretly and Yen left to find phillipa, Sila, and Others who owned him there life's. In fact Yen new most if the sorcerer's stil a luce had sworn a life debt to serve the Witcher in the time of new and to serve no matter what.

However Yen, New that phillipa would always be at the witcher's side for she was thd first to have sworn thus oath to him. Yen new phillpi was different because of what happened to her and she never forgotten whi saved her and all tje female sorcerer's.

next day, Yen found Phillipa standing in front of a mirror looking at her self and seeing her new changed self in mirror.

Is that you Yen, I see you are here for a reason other then watching me. Starring at my self un a mirror now or me looking at my new bust size.

All the sorcerer's new what they agreed to when they sworn a life debt to the Witcher that day and agree to serve him in time of need. Phillipa for one change her self to look more sexy snd bigger bust as well to be more sexy around.

So I take it you already know why I'm hear, Phillipa?

Yes I do know, Yen. I'll take a guess and say that Gerald is about to do something wrong and he's overreacting because he heard you both talking about leaving. So he's left on a mission to finish of the rest of the Hunt now. But you and Triss rather leave on your own terms now. While sending rest of use sorcerer's to help him out. Your going to leave. Don't get me wrong, Yen we all new you two would do this some day. Just never thought you do it now. I mean you Yen yes but Triss i never thought.

What's that supposed to mean? Yen asked

Well rumor has it that you snd Triss have been planning on leaving from day one you came together to find Ciri. It's all anyone talked r hiw you and trisd was gyti betray him and let him die or leave him dome where no one could find him until it's too late.

Damit, Phillipa we have a right to leave and he made it clear that he didn't want to love use.

Your wrong, Yen. He made it clear if he was going to love one of you it be on his terms not yours or hers. Plus everyone knows your jusr very bossy and multiple Yen. Triss on the other hand use his memory lise ti make love to him. She's smarter than you and better looking as well.

So how's it been sense you sworn your life debt to Gerald and niw serve him?

Well it's been a interesting sense then and very happy to say I love it. I'm change and different all use sorcerer's are bust size difference and others things differently about me to. Like never thought a Witcher could make a sorcerers do his bidding or serve him. So if you are asking me, Yen if i regret it never.


End file.
